


And We Are Content

by thelastvip



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Family, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation Show, Parent AU, Slice of Life, Smut, Yaoi, dominant yuuri, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastvip/pseuds/thelastvip
Summary: Parent AU where Victuuri experience difficulties in being parents and raising their child. A day in the life of this sinnamon skating fam in which they struggle to balance skating, a child, themselves and their love.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuccnugg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuccnugg/gifts).



> child - katsumi (meaning victorious love but also bc Katsuon if ya know what i mean ;)) age - 3

Dusting off the diamonds of ice from his sleek blades, he sighed in contentment. Cold sweat beaded from his forehead and threatened to weave its way down smooth, plump cheeks. Japan couldn't get any better that this; he was grateful for the privileges life brought him. His husband Victor was nothing short of one of those privileges.

"Yuuri! Hurry up, we're going to be late for Katsumi's pick up!"

A flash of dazzling silver and the entire rink seemed to light up in Victor's presence. It was a bit unfair if you asked him. Victor glanced around for Yuuri; and once finding him, shot a bright grin that reached his eyes and turned them to azure crescents.

'Ah yes... how fortunate he was to be married to such an incredible man.'

"Coming! Victor you're so impatient you know?" Yuuri rose from his bench and hurried to the Russian whom enveloped him into a warm hug.

"I missed you Yuuri..." Warm breath sent a shiver down Yuuri's spine as the words were gently whispered into his ear.

Breaking the hug to grasp his husband's lithe shoulders he replied at the same volume, "I missed you too Victor."

Exchanging smiles, Victor briskly lead the other towards the desk. He made a quick work of waving a brief goodbye to the other staff and regular skaters at Hasetsu Castle. Victor's car was found lopsidedly parked half on the curb and half on the road, passerby's eyeing him strangely. Yuuri stifled a laugh and raised a cute eyebrow at Victor who was lightly blushing and avoiding eye contact.

"I wanted to see you alright..?" He admitted, albeit begrudgingly.

Sliding into the front passenger seat Yuuri fastened his seatbelt and waited for Victor to demonstrate his (obviously) top notch driving skills. The first few jerks and bumps had Yuuri clinging to the door handle for his dear life while Victor was laughing in the driver's seat. After a few moments of silent where Yuuri slowly adjusted his heart rate back to normal again, Victor glanced at him with sudden steeliness in his eyes.

"Yuuri. I've been considering a few things lately." He started cautiously.

"Hmm? And what might those things be?" Yuuri took his time replying to the abrupt seriousness of the statement.

"I was thinking... with me retired now and being your coach, we both agreed that it would be no problem for me to run your errands and take over the manager duties." A reassuring nod from Yuuri kept Victor's voice steady and hands from gripping the wheel too tightly.

"But that was before we had Katsumi... I'm not suggesting we shouldn't prioritise her but I didn't realise having a child would be so... well... to put it simply, so time consuming."

Victor, who was always collected, calm and composed rarely showed uncertainty or doubt to Yuuri but it always motivated Yuuri to be a better partner because he was aware of that fact.

"Would you like me to put off skating for a while, dear?" Yuuri offered.

"No! No no no, that's not really where I was getting at," Victor shook his head; flustered, "you have the Olympics coming up next year, we can't afford to have you skip practise."

The older inhaled deeply, then released it as if attempting to drain his stress.

"I think we just need to make some changes to the schedule; we might not be able to make as many fan meets as you'd like and Yuuri, trust me I know how important it is that you interact with your audience but..." he trailed off.

"It's alright Victor," Yuuri smiled empathetically, "it's not like we're cutting it completely off the schedule. This way I can be more grateful for every opportunity to see them."

"You're right. But we also may not be able to attend several corporate events and you might not be able to travel overseas anymore to train with Phichit and the others," Victor confessed dejectedly.

Extending a hand and resting it softly on his loved one's shoulder, Yuuri smiled as softly as his touch and with kind eyes, declared "Victor... if it means spending more time with you and Katsumi until she can be independent, I don't mind waiting until the Olympics to see my friends again."

Victor's heart fluttered inside his chest and his beam was so wide his cheeks hurt. Staring at this angel of a husband called Yuuri made his head spin and words catch in his throat. How on earth did he deserve such a beautiful creature? An ungrateful beep from the vehicle behind them shook him back to reality and he stepped on the pedal with embarrassing speed.

Driving quickly to their local child-care centre, Victor parked the car properly this time under Yuuri's careful jurisdiction.

"I'll get her this time Victor, you stay here and mind the car," Yuuri winked adorably and turned to rush inside, taking no heed to the slipperiness of the snow on the ground.

Victor sighed, steam billowing from his mouth and dissipating into thin air like magic.

'Well it was Winter here after all... only one more year and I'll be in another country seeing Yuuri compete in the Winter Olympics again.' Victor mused to himself.

The weather was rapidly changing from a moderate cold to a freezing chill now that the hours were going by and the tinges of night could be seen on the horizon. Time seemed to be slipping out of his fingers and Yuuri's administrative documents and management flew over his shoulder after every meeting. The accumulating stress was starting to take its toll on him and he supposed the only things keeping his emotions contained at the moment were his family.

'...His family.'

The bell from the child-care centre's door jingled as Yuuri emerged from it, a stubborn Katsumi clinging to him as her father waved goodnight to a worker. Victor kept staring wide-eyed at the pair as they ambled down the pathway to the car. Snapping out of his daze, he slid out of the car and met them halfway.

"Katsumi! Did you miss us?" He smiled at his other small angel and rubbed her soft cheek with a gloved hand.

The child reached out with contrasted chubby hands and grabbed Victor's finger. Drawing it in closer to her, she opened her mouth wide. Bracing himself for a bite from Katsumi's premature teeth, Victor was instead surprised when she pressed a small kiss on the tip of his glove. She smiled with her teeth and laughed as all babies do, loudly with arms waving and eyes nearly closed with excitement. Yuuri smiled in satisfaction and urged them gently to go back to the car.

The drive home was silent. Not a tense or awkward silence but one that was comfortable; only broken by the occasional noises from Katsumi and soft whispers from Yuuri to keep their daughter content. Driving past familiar scenery after a long day at work was reassuring to Victor as he pulled into the driveway of their cosy home.

Leaving Yuuri to take care of Katsumi, he fumbled for the keys to the door. The jingling sound of light metal catching Katsumi's attention and making her laugh; Victor smiled back at them and opened the door.

\------

"Victor! Dinner's been ready for ten minutes now, what are both of you doing?" Yuuri's frustrated yell could be heard down the corridor and inside Katsumi's room.

Victor chuckled and finished tying the last hair tie in. Katsumi turned around, seeing Victor and imitating his childish laugh. She stood up and wobbled slightly, tottering to the door and waiting patiently for her father to come and open it for her. Victor stood up and opened the door, winking down at Katsumi then leaning down to whisper to her.

"Go on, walk to Yuuri," he gave her a gentle nudge in the direction of the kitchen and followed her as she bounced down the corridor happily.

"Victor! Where have you-" Yuuri stopped his lecture short and turned around, looking quite comical with one hand on his hip and in the other, a wooden spatula. His glasses slightly fogged up from the steam of cooking and a white apron with a picture of a bear on the front pocket.

Upon sighting Katsumi he immediately put down the spatula and turned off the stove. Squatting down to her height he wiped his hands and opened his arms to welcome her into a hug. She ran into them with delight and even from a distance Victor could see the joy on Yuuri's face as he closed his eyes to hug her.

Katsumi promptly backed away to give a cute twirl and show off her dark hair that Victor had carefully braided into two plaits Yuuri laughed and complimented how sweet her father was to do this for her. He motioned for her to go back to Victor as he served the dinner into their respective bowls.

As usual, half of dinner was made up of trying to get the food into an unwilling daughter's mouth and trying to pretend the spoon was an airplane. Fussing over which parent should feed her and what to feed her was nothing uncommon in this household but both figure skaters were more than happy to let this be a part of their routine.

\------

"Oh my goodness, dear, the toothbrush goes in your mouth, not on" Yuuri sighed, shaking his head in exasperation.

"What's happening?" A curious Victor poked his head around the bathroom door, already dressed in his night yukata which revealed part of his smooth, pale chest.

Gulping, he stammered "Ka-katsumi won't brush her teeth... or rather she's quite happy to brush her lips instead.

Victor quickly brought a hand to his lips to muffle a laugh, then went to take the toothbrush from Katsumi.

"Sweetie, like this," he made the brushing motion while exaggerating his teeth and then gave the toothbrush back to a now confused Katsumi.

She took the toothbrush but then mimicked Victor's actions without actually putting the toothbrush into her mouth.

"Haha! Alright, here let me help while Yuuri goes and gets your bed ready ok?" He turned and nodded at Yuuri who shot him a smile that said 'thanks a lot'.

Retreating back into Katsumi's room he straightened the sheets of her bed and checked the plastic fence that kept her from accidentally rolling off. As Yuuri finished smoothing over the pillow and turning on the CD player for her lullabies, Victor walked in holding a still excited child and lay her down gently. His free arms now snaked around his partner's waist and they stood admiring their baby girl who stared back at her parents with wide, shining eyes and a half-smile on her lips.

Yuuri leaned down to press a tender kiss to her forehead and ran a hand slowly through her silky black hair; Victor leaned down to do the same but instead pressed the kiss to the baby's cheek. They both walked in sync to the door and Victor exited first for Yuuri to whisper a final 'goodnight' and switch the light off.

Following Victor silently back to their own room which was directly across Katsumi's, the Japanese walked straight past the bed to their shared closet and picked from random, some comfy clothes and started to strip. With a shirt halfway off and over his head - concealing his vision, he nearly jumped when he felt slender fingers trail across his torso and strong arms wrap themselves around his waist. Finally pulling the whole shirt over his head, he turned over to see Victor nuzzled into the crook of his neck and body pressed extremely close to his.

"Yuuri-ah," he mumbled into the skin of Yuuri's shoulder, "I'm not sleepy yet."

Yuuri laughed quietly at Victor's childishness and then followed with "and what do you want me to do about it?"

Delicate, pale eyelashes parted to reveal the crystal blue of Victor's eyes which blinked down at him. Without replying immediately, he dragged his lips painfully slowly over the curve of Yuuri's ear and whispered in a sultry tone "entertain me."

A chill ran down Yuuri's spine and was chased by Victor's slim finger slipping down the length of his back and tracing around his defined muscles, shoulder blades and into the dip of his back. Kisses ignited sparks of heat along his neck as they were pressed there one after another, leading down and along his jaw line.

"Mmm," Yuuri groaned as the kisses slowly allowed him to unwind after the long day in the rink and at home.

"Does it feel good?"  
A wordless reply. But instead the answer was shown in the form of Yuuri spinning around and yanking Victor's yukata towards to him for their lips to meet in a searing kiss halfway. The kiss turned heated quickly, not waiting another second to relieve themselves of the stress and sexual tension. As Victor kissed Yuuri passionately, he ran his hands over the smooth expanse of skin that shivered at his cold fingertips and crept up to take a perked nipple between his thumb and index finger.

"Ahh~ Victor..." His plea turned into a broken moan at the sensitivity of his nipple and the amount of attention it was receiving.

"Yes my love?" Victor licked a long stripe up the latter's neck and smirked dangerously, "what can I do for you?"

"Umm..." Yuuri stammered nervously, "I... I want to top" he mumbled.

"What was that darling?" A second hand now reached between then to tease his other nipple with a sharp pinch, leaving Yuuri gasping.

"Victor, let me top tonight," he managed to get out.

"Hmm? This is interesting, since when has my little piggy wanted to dominate me?" Victor stopped his insistent teasing with Yuuri's nipples and stared complacently at his meek husband.

"V-victor you always tease me and do your best to make sure I'm feeling good but this time, I want to be the one to do that to you." Yuuri blurted without hesitation.

Taken aback, Victor's eyes widened before sincerity misted over his expression and his entire posture seemed to calm.

"Yuuri-ah... you know I love you."

"I know Victor, I love you too... in fact I love you too much," Yuuri let out a cute chuckle.

Leading Victor back to their bed, Yuuri set his glasses down on the bedside table they shared and turning off all lights except one small night-light. It took a while for their eyes to adjust to the abrupt dimness but once they did, Victor laid down and gently pulled Yuuri with him. The weight of his loved one above him was comfortable and he pressed another soft kiss on Yuuri's lips.

"Nngh, Yuuri?" Victor's breathing suddenly hitched in a low moan as Yuuri started grinding steadily on Victor.

Without breaking pace in his grinding, Yuri leaned down close to Victor's ear and whispered seductively "Vitya...come for me."

The surprising combination of Russian and Japanese was strangely arousing; hearing his name in his own native tongue coming out of his husband provoked his possessiveness even further.

"Mmm... yes Yuuri."

Two smaller hands dragged slowly down his yukata and stopped at the tied fabric that held the clothing together. With nimble actions, Yuuri made quick work of the fabric and tossed it over the side of the bed haphazardly. Moving back up to face Victor, he kissed he Russian aggressively. Nipping at exposed, plump lips and sucking on the spot to create swollen marks, Yuuri didn't cease his merciless attacks on Victor until he finally drew blood. The metallic taste seeped into the sweet flavour of Victor and mixed with both of their saliva.

Pulling back with a heated face, Yuuri sat and pulled off his own shirt and admired his handiwork. Victor was still puffing from the lack of oxygen, his beautiful silver locks messy from being pulled and his eyes... those eyes that could melt gold, freeze fire and captivate Yuuri; half closed and burning with icy passion.

Yuuri made a mental note to himself that this was definitely a moment that he would savour if ever Victor were not around. Slipping the rest of the yukata off built arms and broad shoulders, Yuuri let himself slip between Victor's legs and pry them apart. Victor whined quietly at the breeziness but Yuuri couldn't care less. Dipping low, his warm mouth ghosted over the hardness of Victor's cock, sending shivers along his length and making his hands travel over to grip tussles of black hair.

Mouthing over Victor's erection through his boxers, Yuuri's lips felt every twitch and throb through the fabric. A particularly sharp tug on his hair made him stop and look up questioningly. He was met with a dark, heated gaze from Victor; his mouth parted slightly and soft pants coming from them.

"Yuuri... I... I need you to take me now." As if to confirm his words his hips thrusted upwards shallowly.

Gulping with noticeable difficulty, Yuuri nodded and replied "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Reaching his hands up again, he felt around every curve and muscle Victor had to offer before finally hooking them around the waistband of his black boxers. Already, there was an evident bulge and a damp patch where his tip was.

Yuuri felt his own cock pulse just at the sight of it... and at the thought that he was the one that made Victor feel this way. Pulling off the restraints around Victor, he almost gave a small moan from seeing the way the other's cock sprung up and leaked a little precum.

Tentatively, he bent his head towards the red tip and gave a little test lick. Even without raising his head to see, Victor could feel the nerves coming from the smaller man. Stretching his arms down to once again tangle in Yuuri's hair he whispered soothing words of encouragement.

"My Yuuri... you're doing well, I love you so much." Finally lifting his head up he smiled comfortingly at Yuuri who smiled back.

Uplifted by his words, Yuuri found the courage to take more of Victor in. Sucking the head with gentle pressure he popped off and licking excruciatingly slowly from the base up. His actions eliciting a drawn out moan from Victor. Repeating this motion several times, the saliva served as extra lubricant, making it easier for Yuuri to take Victor whole.

Without warning, Victor felt an intense heat envelop him and the tip of his cock hit a warm wall. The sensation was so sudden, so full of pleasure that he arched; coming a few centimetres off the bed and giving a lewd moan. His sculptured chest rose and fell faster and Yuuri's ears were ringing with the soft moans coming from his sinful mouth.

"God. Yuuri! Your mouth is- ahh!" Victor's hands flew towards the head below him and he twisted Yuuri's hair in his palms.

Yuuri had given a particularly hard suck after deep-throating Victor and was now teasing the tip with his tongue. H swirled around the head and licked the dribbling precum off like a kitten would with milk. Satisfied with the reaction from his lover, Yuuri finally came off of Victor and crawled on all fours up the bed.

Upon reaching Victor's face, he gave a loving stroke down his soft cheek and leaned in enough to feel the hot pants from his coach's mouth. "Tell me how much you want it," the instruction came smoothly in a honey-coated voice that screamed dominance.

A split personality in bed was not uncommon for Yuuri; the usually docile and subdued little skater always had the 'eros' in him but never had the opportunity to show it to the world. Not that the world would ever see it anyway... he was Victor's and Victor's alone.

Trying to form a sentence in between pants, Victor managed to gasp "I want you so bad Yuuri! I need you ride me so hard that I cum without being touched." And two could play that game of dominance.

Stunned a little by the dirty talk, Yuuri hesitated momentarily before continuing. Briskly pulling down his own boxers, he grabbed Victor by the wrist to take a finger and placed it under him. "Vitya... finger me." He released Victor's wrist and let him take over.

As he let go, Victor pulled Yuuri's hip close towards him and traced around the rim of his asshole, making Yuuri squirm. Now it was the younger's turn for precum to drip from his tip. Impatient, Yuuri bobbed down, half the finger disappearing into him and letting out a strangled moan. Victor's free hand shifted from Yuuri's hip to spread his cheeks and finger him deeper. After repeating the motion until he felt Yuuri was stretched enough he made eye contact with Yuuri.

"Are you ready for a second my love?"

Nodding feverishly, Yuuri fidgeted in anticipation of the fullness. Victor's lips inched up in the beginnings of a smirk, fingering in and out a few more times before he let a second finger nudge Yuuri's entrance.

Being careful, Victor slid the finger in slowly while watching Yuuri for a change in expression. His husband seemed to be fine, in fact, seemed to relish the feeling of a comfortable fullness. Victor's smirk turned into a smile now and his fingers retreated out before disappearing once more into Yuuri. More moans were coming from the black haired skater as Victor kept pushing his fingers in and it was evident that he needed more.

Noticing this, Victor decided to be a bit evil. Not issuing a warning, he thrusted a third finger in, syncing with the downwards motion of Yuuri's bobbing.

"Victor!" Yuuri yelled, throwing his head up.

His hole clenched impossibly tightly and his rhythm ceased with the bobbing. Nails scraped along the smoothness of Victor's chest where Yuuri had been bracing himself and tried futilely to hold onto his sanity.

"Shh Yuuri-ah, you wouldn't want to wake Katsumi would you?" Despite his chest feeling as if it were on fire Victor still flashed a devilish grin to a struggling Yuuri.

"Victor..." Yuuri whispered with eyes squeezed closed, "I-I'm so full."

Eyelids opened to reveal glistening brown orbs and a parted mouth that was letting out half-moans and gasps. Yuuri 's gaze was unfocused, not looking directly at Victor or the wall but transfixed somewhere in pleasure.

Painfully aware now of the throbbing hunk of flesh that was his cock, Victor felt his member pulsating at the sight of Yuuri's blissed-out face. Pulling back all three fingers again, he took better care this time to make sure Yuuri was ready and filled him again. Victor reached up to Yuuri's nape and dragged his head down for a comforting kiss. He felt Yuuri smile into the kiss and broke the short-lived moment to laugh light-heartedly, knowing that Yuuri felt his concern.

After a few moments, Yuuri stopped Victor's hand, pulled the fingers out and winced a little at the sudden emptiness. With a coy smile, took the fingers one by one into his mouth and sucked each one with deliberation. He finished his show with a small flick of his tongue against the last finger and let go of Victor's wrist, instead reaching below him. Gently taking Victor's dick in hand, he guided it towards his hole.

Yuuri took a deep breath through his nose and steeled himself for the oncoming pain. He should have been used to this by now, the amount of physical love he'd received from Victor had been countless. But every time Victor wore that smile, smirked that smirk and ran those fingers all over Yuuri it seemed like a completely different experience altogether.

Yuuri lowered himself over his lover and felt the tip of Victor against him. A surprised moan left his lips and echoed around the heavy silence of the bedroom; god Victor was already so wet. With Victor's precum acting as additional lubricant Yuuri was able to slip in easily, one hand on the sturdy plate of abs in front of him and one braced on the thigh behind him.

"Yuu- nggh... you're so hot," Victor was biting his lip to refrain from thrusting all the way in.

Once Yuuri had nearly lowered himself fully onto Victor, he paused, licked his lips with the same sensuality and eros as he did on ice and lifted himself off Victor to the hilt of his dick. Coming down again, he all but slammed himself onto Victor making them both moan long and deep in unison.

Wet slicking sounds filled the room as Yuuri let his thighs carry him up and down Victor's shaft. For the latter, the intoxicating heat and friction he had craved was driving him to the edge of his wits. He reached around Yuuri to grab his hips, stabilising them both and allowing him to start thrusting up and find Yuuri's prostate.

A noise closely resembling animalistic growls reached his ears. The hand on his stomach shoved his hips back down onto the mattress and Yuuri brought the other hand up precariously close to his throat - stopping at the gap between his collarbones.

"Victor. I'm topping. I'm in charge which means..." Yuuri leaned in and almost snarled "you don't interfere."

Swallowing with some lingering heat in his eyes, Victor nodded.

"Good... then," the hands holding down his chest and stomach withdrew and he found himself taking in a lungful of air which he had barely noticed was missing.

'Stamina was always Yuuri's forte,' Victor thought.

And he quickly dismissed the thought with an impatient roll of Yuuri's hips, grinding against Victor and giving him an extra burst of stimulation to his cock. The man seemed to exude power and sex as he rode Victor with long, purposeful grinds. He clenched tightly on Victor and dragged himself up extra slowly, making sure Victor felt it with every inch of him.

"Uggh Yuuri! You feel so good, please..."

"Please what Vitya?"

"I...I-ahh!" Victor broke off in a strained moan as Yuuri started bouncing faster on top of him.

Yuuri could only look slightly smug at a speechless Victor.

"What is it that you want Victor? To kiss me? Thrust into me? Perhaps... fuck me?"

"God yes! Nghh please let me fuck you Yuuri," Victor spluttered through his haze of pleasure.

The younger man smiled.

"Since you asked so nicely Victor," He cooed and lift himself off of Victor's cock.

"You can have me... later."

He backed up towards the end of the bed and sat with his knees bent, as if he were sitting at the low Japanese table in their living room. A very confused husband propped himself up on his elbows, confused yet again at Yuuri's change in demeanour.

"Victor, you're not to touch yourself or do so much as move unless I tell you to. Am I clear?"

'Crystal.' Thought Victor, although on the outside he gave a curt nod.

Yuuri separated his knees so he could sink in comfortably between them. A hand slid down from his nape, past feminine shoulders to a pert nipple where it slowly massaged the pinkish bud.

"Hmmph," Yuuri shifted in his position and from Victor's vantage point he could see the slight quivers of pleasure going down his sides and straight to his semi-hard cock.

Skilful fingers rolled, pinched and abused the nipple until it was nearly red in the half-light. The other hand slid to mimic the actions on his other nipple and before long, Yuuri was a whimpering mess. Watching alone was hard enough but the fact that Victor was told not to touch himself had proved a struggle for the older man.

With every cute moan Yuuri made, the more his dick twitched and he harder it was to resist the temptations of touching it. But breaking instructions was the same as refusing a one-way ticket to pleasure, and Victor had already entrusted all his tickets to Yuuri long ago.

Apparently the show wasn't over yet... both hands stilled on each nipple and his right hand continued sliding lower still, snaking down until he gripped the base of his dick. Yuuri wasted no time trying to give the wet organ some attention and started pumping at a fast pace.

A sleuth of moans erupted from his mouth and he closed his eyes in bliss. Every pump smeared more precum over and made the hardening cock glisten. A tongue peeped over the edge of Victor's lips and swiped across as his eyes zeroed in on Yuuri's erection.

Yuuri's hand steadied its pace and instead tightened its grip, dragging languidly over the member. His thumb rubbed over the slit every time he reached the head and his hips had started to rock in time with his pumps. The volume of his moans increased and Victor could hear that Yuuri was getting close. Victor internally panicked that he might be finished before they'd even started.

"Fuck!" Yuuri's head tilted back and mouth twisted into a grimace.

"Yuuri!"

The hand squeezed at the base of his dick as Yuuri fell forward, just catching himself, breathing raggedly. He huffed with an air of disbelief.

"Did you actually think I would just get off by myself?"

Lust wasn't the only think that had Victor's cheeks reddening.

The latter rolled his eyes and muttered something to himself in Japanese.

Yuuri climbed back on top of Victor and made quick work of stretching himself out. Once aligning Victor's dick he slid down with ease but didn't rise up again.

Smiling at the flushed man below him, Yuuri relaxed and said teasingly "well... it's later now, you can have me."

No sooner had the words left Yuuri's mouth than Victor launch himself on Yuuri in a craze. He shoved the smiling man over and down to reverse their positions then hauled both Yuuri's gorgeously slim legs over his shoulders. Planting his palms on each thigh, he assumed a kneeling position and slammed in the second Yuuri's back hit the mattress.

Victor wasn't sure if the sound that left Yuuri's mouth was a moan or a scream or maybe both but thoughts of keeping quiet for Katsumi fled his mind as soon as he pushed in.

"Oh my god Victor!" Yuuri had his fist around the sheets and chest heaving with every pant. A thin trickle of saliva was escaping from the corner of his mouth and the entire image of Yuuri unravelling beneath him had Victor thrusting harder.

Determined to find Yuuri's prostate, Victor reached for Yuuri's hips with a vice-like hold. Angling him upwards, Victor's thrusts became more precise, burying his dick deeper and deeper inside Yuuri. With both legs free, Yuuri wrapped them tightly around Victor's waist and used that to pull him closer.

"AHH! Mmn," Yuuri's nails scraped against the sheets and his back arched impossibly high off the bed. Teeth latched onto lips in an effort to hold back the moans but smaller moans still escaped despite the effort.

"Yes Yuuri, moan for me, mm you're so sexy right now," Victor thrusted faster, feeling his orgasm building quickly.

The sound of Victor's deep moans combined with the immense pleasure coming from his prostate being hit straight on made restraining himself useless. A stream of moans gushed from Yuuri's mouth as he let himself be ravaged.

"Victor! Victor ahh, harder! Mmmhh please!"

"Yuuri I'm nearly-" Victor broke off with a guttural moan.

His thrusts immediately picked up the pace and soon the sounds of slapping skin-on-skin mixed in with the needy moans of both skaters.

Rocking in time to Victor's thrusts, Yuuri yelled loudly after a well-aimed thrust and the moaning of his name from Victor's lips. His mind blanked out and wanton moans tumbled from his mouth like a waterfall. Orgasm wracked his body as cum spurted over his chest and abs.

In orgasm his insides pressed tightly against Victor and after a few more thrusts he followed suit. Slamming himself inside Yuuri he came hard until he was left light-headed and breathless.

For a moment, pants filled the room and all they could feel was euphoria and love. Finally peeling himself off of Yuuri, Victor slid his softening cock out, appreciating the way cum dripped out of his husband's hole and ran down past his balls to pool on the mattress.

Feeling this, Yuuri gave a last weak moan and tried to stop his thighs from quivering. Snatching some tissues from the bedside table, Victor wiped up the mess from their bed and from his cock. Yuuri rolled over to face the middle as Victor climbed in beside him. Silver hair brushed over black and foreheads pressed together as Victor whispered endearingly "Goodnight... my sweet Yuuri."

The sticky sheets and Katsumi's curiosity would be something for the future Victor and Yuuri to deal with; but right now they were both content. Yuuri in Victor's arms, drifting off in his post-orgasm state and Victor not too far behind, softly stroking the strands of hair from his husband's face.

"Goodnight Vitya..."


End file.
